


Our body

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Body Image, Control, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: Eddie has body image problems.Venom teaches Eddie to love his body... with a little force.I wanna put something good into the world.Just some dirty symbrock sex.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 288





	Our body

Eddie stands in front of the mirror in nothing but his boxer shorts, his eyes roaming his body.  
Annie never used to know what to do when this happened. He would shut down and pick his body apart, judging every inch.  
He pinches the extra fat on his stomach. Whoever said body image problems are only for women is a fucking idiot.  
 ****"Eddie. We feel your sorrow. What are you doing?"****  
The voice in his head growls, making his skin prickle.  
"I’m disgusting..."  
his voice breaks and he slides to the floor, knees curled to his chest.  
 ****"You are not! We will not allow this weakness! We. Will. Not."****  
"Shut up.. please, I just wanna be alone."  
He cries harder, curling his hands into fists.  
 ****"Get up. Now!"****  
His body jumps to attention without his consent and stands back up in front of the mirror. He tries hard to get it to sag again but his muscles refuse to relax.  
 ****"You will not speak of our body this way. You will not even think of our body this way. It is an insult."****  
His companion seems angry, Maybe the angriest Eddie had ever seen.  
"It’s true. Look at me.."  
He gestures to his scrawny arms and the little gut he had developed. His double chin and bony chest. God look at him! He’s worthless. This is why Annie left. This is why he has no friends. This is why-  
 ****"No!" ****  
His hand slams down too hard on the bathroom counter sending a shockwave through his arm. Ow!  
 ****"This will not do. We will not have this..."****  
His head is jerked upwards so that he’s looking directly into his own eyes in the mirror, the image distorts and venom stands behind him, towering in the small room, a little translucent but definitely there  
 ****"You will see this body how we see it."****  
His hand lifts and he watches silently as venom places it on his cheek.  
 ****"Your skin is beautiful. It has such power to regenerate. So easy to heal."****  
His fingers drift down his jaw and rest on his chest.  
 ****"Your bones keep us upright. Why should it matter that they are visible?"****  
His fingers keep moving trailing down to his belly. To the fat that had began this problem.  
 ****"You are healthy. We are allowed to enjoy food. We deserve what brings us joy. We will not allow you to starve."****  
His body bends and he is made to look at his legs.  
 ****"These legs are so strong. They take us to all our favourite places. They allow us to chase bad guys**** " he allows himself a deep laugh that gives Eddie shivers.  
 ****"Why do you not see all the things this body can do? You. Are. Remarkable."****  
Eddie cries silently, his teeth gritted. Still refusing to speak.  
 ****"You will understand. We would not have a weak host! We accept nothing but perfection and you, Eddie are perfection. You give us power that others wouldn’t fathom. The fact that you refuse to accept your strength is holding us back and we will not allow it!"****  
His ears ring with his symbiote's passionate command.  
 ****"The human body holds such potential alone but you are not just another human. No! You are greater, we chose you. We chose to love you, this is not a common feat with any host. Eddie is special"****  
"Did- did you just say you love me?" Eddie asks taken aback  
The voice inside him pauses.  
 ****"Not important. We will show Eddie the capability’s of this body."****  
Tendrils seep from his skin on each part of his body, wrapping about his wrists and slithering around his waist.  
 **"**You can regulate temperature and blood glucose levels.**"**  
As if to prove a point the temperature of the room drops ten degrees and Eddie feels goosebumps rise on his skin.  
 ****"Your heart is a powerful muscle that pumps every minute from the time you are born with no stopping... and it’s really tasty."****  
The voice laughs again and Eddie tries his best not to bite his lower lip, the low rumble going straight to his groin.  
 ****"You are capable of giving us both so much…pleasure. "****  
He pauses for effect before one tendril curls around the base of Eddies sex.  
He gasps and stands a little straighter, feeling the familiar rush of ecstasy.  
 ****"Do you feel that, Eddie? Do you see what our body can do?"****  
It rumbles and he nods, moaning encouragingly and imploring the blackness around him to keep going.  
It pulls his hair, head wrenched back he looks into the white eyes of his companion who stands fully formed behind him.  
 ****"We are going to show Eddie exactly how much this body can take."****  
He moans louder, eyes locked on his lover and nods.  
"Please."  
A long, serpentine tongue lols out and licks across Eddies jawline and traces his lips before delving into his mouth and tasting his tongue.  
It pushes deeper and Eddie gags around it, his throat convulsing.  
He groans, caught between the discomfort in his throat and the pleasure around his dick, sending vibrations up the aliens tongue.  
 ****"Look at our Eddie. Looks so good taking us down his throat"****  
Eddie keens at the praise and sucks gently on the tongue as it retracts from his throat.  
He gasps in air and his eyes shut. He’s so hard. So close... he just needs a little more...  
 ****"Not. Yet."****  
"Oh god…please"  
 ****"You will wait. We have more planned."****  
his body sings with exhilaration as he is pushed roughly into the countertop and bent over, cheek almost pressed to the marble.  
 ****"Put your hands on the mirror. By the time we are finished it better be broken."****  
“Sure you want that, bud? Seven years bad luck”  
He gasps, eyes wide as one tendril comes down hard across the left cheek of his behind.  
 ****"Yes. We make our own luck. Do we not?"****  
The mass on his dick twists a little and he moans, precum dripping.  
 ****"We asked you a question"****  
The same tendril comes down again In a sharp slap.  
"Ow! Yes!"  
He pants, his legs trembling slightly.  
He sets his hands on the glass and is about to start moving his hips again when he’s hit again. Hard.  
"Hey! What was that for?!" He complains loudly  
The voice laughs  
 ****"Because your skin looks so nice bright red."****  
He circles Eddies entrance with one thin tentacle, pushing in easily with his self made wetness and making a beeline for the special place that brought Eddie to tears.  
Eddie’s hips slam forward and he lets out a cry of pleasure, long since given up begging for release.  
 ****"Eddie wants us inside him. Eddie wants to be torn open and claimed. Such a good host.."****  
The tendril in his ass retracts and he bites his lip to keep from whining.  
After a moment he feels something else, something much larger and wider than anything he’d ever felt pressed flush to his hole  
He wouldn’t survive this..  
Venom pushes in at a steady pace and Eddies body sings as it is stretched to its limit by an unholy force.  
The symbiote keeps going until his hips are flush against Eddies ass.  
Eddie’s mouth hangs open and his body jolts, the tendrils enormous size pressing just right on his prostate.  
"Please move... Vee I need it"  
He feels the mass behind him pull back before slamming back inside, it’s pace fast, rough and punishing.  
Eddie gets louder with every thrust, loving the destruction of his body.  
His hands begin to slide down the mirror as his body becomes limp and pliant. Large, black claws seal over them keeping them in place.  
He looks up at the reflection of his face, flushed with wild hair and drool running from the corner of his mouth. He is beautiful.  
Maybe tomorrow the feeling would fade but right now he was sure everything had fallen into place.  
"Please...I need to- I need to cum... Vee please."  
 ****"So pretty when you beg. Say it again."****  
"God.. please, I’m begging. I-.... oh please"  
His pace speeds up and the counter shakes against the wall.  
 ****"Cum for us, Eddie."****  
Whole body feeling as though it had been set alight, Eddie comes screaming.  
His back arches with his release and he collapses back onto the counter. Barely even noticing the crack in the mirror.

He grins lazily as the black seeps back into his body. He somehow finds his way to the bed and falls in,feeling the most content he ever had.  
Fucked out and exhausted, he manages one last sentence before drifting to sleep.  
"... love you too, Vee."

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Holly dolly. This mess Of a fic was made for her.  
> She’s been with me through thick and thin  
> She doesn’t know about venom or Marvel but I hope she enjoys this  
> In my own twisted way I’m telling her that she should love herself like I love her <3
> 
> Everyone reading is remarkable and you better remember that  
> You are so loved.


End file.
